The Future Warrior, A RC:9GN: The Kunoichi Prologue
by KindHeartedJenny
Summary: It all begins in the year of 2033, months before the recent Ninja was done with his 4 years as the protector of Norrisville. Who is the next chosen? Is it possible that the next warrior could be sent 20 years back in time? One shot.


Norrisville... a city well known to all, has always been protected by a Ninja.

None of the citizens know that a new warrior is chosen every four years.

But on 2033, it was_ her_ turn to protect the city...

_May 31st of 2033..._

In this actual year, everything in Norrisville was different. There was flying cars, holograms, futuristic buildings, and everything that was related with technology was greatly advanced.

A young teenage girl was riding her hoverboard around the city. Her name was Jennifer, she was a 14 year-old average teenager who always loved the outside world. She had short, light brown hair that goes down her shoulders, and vivid light brown eyes. She wore a pink T-shirt under a black jacket that had a hoodie, dark skinny jeans, and red tennis shoes.

"Ah, the air here is so nice." She said joyfully.

Jennifer didn't liked the actual city that much. She has always loved everything related with nature. Because in her actual year technology took over, nature had been reduced a little.

Somewhere in the futuristic city was a small forest, in which Jennifer secretly kept her supplies. The lands had been uninhabited, so Jennifer took the advantage to install herself in.

She flew in with her hoverboard until she decided to use her feet, so she landed at the entrance of the forest and pressed a button on her hoverboard, making it reduce its size and transform itself into a backpack.

She slung it to her back and ran into the forest.

On a certain tree, Jennifer dug her hands in and pulled out a quiver full of arrows, then she went to another tree, and pulled out a bamboo bow. She then ran to the third tree she caught in sight and dug her hands in again. This time she pulled out some old art supplies that her ascendants had kept when she was little. There was papers, pencils, an eraser, a sharpener, a pen, colored pencils, transparent tape, a stapler, and scissors.

"At least nobody has touched my stuff while I was out." She said to herself.

She put all her tools in her backpack and took the bow and quiver in her hands. The weapons were also a gift from her forefathers. She has kept these during her entire life and has given them a nice care.

Deep inside the forest, Jennifer had a small camping house she had built with her father when she was little. Her father was the ruler of a wood industry, and he had given Jennifer a set of wood for her own inventions. With all the wood he gave his daughter, Jennifer built up her small camping house.

When she found her small camping house, she noticed that some parts were breaking off, and went to search for a tool box she was given as well. She pulled out a hammer and some nails, and fixed every single part of the wooden house that was broken.

It took her minutes before she slid a curtain aside and entered her small wooden house.

In here, she had many drawings of the Ninja, a small bed, a table, and a chair. This was her second house whenever she needed some time alone or when an emergency came up.

And that emergency was bigger than an earthquake, bigger than a hurricane, and even bigger than a massive explosion. The problem was a mutated humanoid with the power to control time. This humanoid had been attacking Norrisville since Jennifer was 10 years old. And since then, the small house had been established inside the small forest.

Jennifer remembered how harsh the mysterious humanoid attacked her hometown, and she tried to face this monster using her ancient bow and arrows to defend herself.

_In Jennifer's memories..._

One day, a flying paper came to her...

And there was an ancient message written...

_"Centuries ago, existed a humanoid called the Time Controller... a massive beast who plans to consume time in the world. In order to defeat this powerful villain, a human must lock him in a sacred sandglass for an eternity and keep the object until the next chosen Ninja rises. Then, the sandglass will forever belong to the Ninja."_

She never knew how the paper came to her.

Jennifer has been reading this ancient message over and over, and sought for a sandglass every time the Time Controller attacked, but did not succeeded in finding one.

During those years of her life, she never stopped fighting against the Time Controller before the Ninja showed up to fight against the beast. Jennifer never had a chance to meet the Ninja because her parents always shoved her off the battlefield to prevent getting their daughter hurt. She protested, but later gave it up.

But, one day...

Jennifer had found an old sandglass in her house basement, and was happy to know that she could put an end to all the chaos that invaded Norrisville for years. She was the last hope to defeat the Time Controller forever.

_End of memory..._

Jennifer was now sitting on the chair beside her table, and was holding the old sanglass she found years ago.

_"This will be the last time you will fight freely, Time Controller, because now I will lock you in this sandglass forever."_ She thought.

She later placed the sandglass on the table and focused on a drawing she had of the Norrisville Ninja and herself as a female Ninja, or Kunoichi. She admired the Ninja since her childhood, and was inspired by him. This inspiration is what made her try to fight against the Time Controller.

She smiled at the fact that she was still Norrisville's last hope to lock the monster of time forever, and continued drawing, until she sensed a major change in the wind.

"What the-?"

She got up from the chair and went outside to check on the weather of the day. To her surprise, the sky was all black and the wind started to blow hard. This never affected her small wooden house since the wood was strong enough, but the wind blew off most of her drawings and almost knocked over her sandglass.

Thankfully, Jennifer caught the sandglass before it could shatter in the ground, and left her house, carrying her bow, quiver and hoverboard.

"If the Time Controller is attacking, then my time has come." She said.

Jennifer climbed on her hoverboard and took off.

...

The humanoid was creating chaos from here to there in the city, destroying some buildings and terrorizing people, until the Ninja came and surprised the Time Controller with a flame attack.

He turned to face the hero of Norrisville, who prepared his fighting stance, and became furious.

"YOU SHALL NEVER DEFEAT ME, NINJA! YOU HAVE NO HOPES TO SAVE YOUR BELOVED HOMETOWN!"

The Ninja never said a word, he just charged at the Time Controller, and they collided in a hands-only fight. The humanoid was about to punch the Ninja, but he avoided the attack and launched another flame attack at the monster's face.

Knowing that this distracted the monster, the Ninja used his scarf to tie the beast's arms and pulled him down to the ground.

...

Jennifer kept searching for the spot where the Time Controller was attacking, holding her bow and an arrow to shoot. She was getting desperate to fight, now knowing that this was her time to save Norrisville and bring eternal peace.

But suddenly, her bracelet phone rang. It was her mother.

"Answer call!" Yelled Jennifer.

A holographic image of her mother appeared from the bracelet.

_"Jennifer! Where have you been? Your father and I are worried about you!"_

"Sorry, Mom. But now I'm busy. I've got the sandglass to defeat the Time Controller!"

_"Jennifer! The Ninja can handle that! You must come back to the house right now!"_

"But Mom..."

_"No buts, young lady! We'll be looking for you right away, so stay where you are!"_

Then the holographic image disappeared and the small light went off in her bracelet.

Jennifer groaned. "I will not give up this time. I will help save the city!"

She ignored her mother's request and kept searching for the spot where the monster was attacking.

...

The Ninja wasn't doing good, all because the beast was too powerful to defeat. The Time Controller's power was about to reign, making the humanoid become even more powerful.

"You have reached your doom, Ninja! I will consume time, and this planet will collapse into nothingness!" Screamed the humanoid.

Right when the Time Controller was unleashing his power, Jennifer had arrived to the spot and saw the powerful villain. She quickly strung the arrow back at her cheek, aimed at the beast, and fired the arrow, hitting the Time Controller in the arm.

"Not when hope comes up!" She yelled and pulled out her old sandglass, opening a small cap.

The word "hope" alerted the Ninja, and he got up to stare at his final hope... Jennifer.

When Jennifer opened the sandglass, the Time Controller's power was being drained in. The beast was transforming into golden sand that flew to the sandglass. The golden light emerged as the beast screamed in defeat, until all of his power was locked in the sandglass, and Jennifer quickly sealed the cap.

But as a consequence of this action, the sandglass shimmered the same golden light, and its power was being unleashed once again. But this time, it was creating a time portal.

The object began to float, and Jennifer held onto it. She was being dragged in the air by the sandglass as the portal opened, and Jennifer was dragged in with the sandglass, screaming until nobody could hear it anymore.

The portal had sent Jennifer 20 years back in time...

And before the portal closed, Jennifer's parents jumped in too.

...

The family appeared on a city miles away from Norrisville, and they noticed the people there were giving them odd looks. Jennifer hugged her mother fearfully.

The family ignored the weird looks of the people there and installed themselves in that city for two months before they earned the necessary money and moved to Norrisville on early August.

They resided on a nice neighborhood and re-established their working places there.

Jennifer's hope to save Norrisville was done, but she felt sad because all of this was her fault.

And little did she knew that she had lost the sandglass she just used to lock the Time Controller.

_That night..._

Jennifer installed herself in her new bedroom, and now it was time to rest until the next day.

She sat on her bed and stared out at her glass window, watching as the stars shimmered in the beautiful nighttime sky.

_"I'm sorry..."_ Was all she thought with a sad look in her face.

Minutes after that, she pulled in the sheets and drifted off to sleep, dropping some tears.

...

Outside her house, a foreign man from the future was holding a small, wooden box that had the symbol of the Norisu Nine.

The warrior of 2033 was about to be chosen... 20 years back in time.

* * *

**Author's note:**

It's done! This was the prologue to my fanfic Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja: The Kunoichi. Now everything about Jennifer has been revealed.

Reviews are welcome.


End file.
